The Pokemon Liberation Project
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: I wanna be the very best! Like my father never was! To separate them is my test. To protect them is my cause. I will travel across the region! Liberating far and wide! Each Pokemon to understand the voices inside!(This story is coauthored by me and Myraah.. Just a different summary. But the same story by Myraah! A Pokemon black story just from N's point of view.)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI **

**Okay here is a new story! **

**But this one is very different from other stories I have written. This story is written by two authors! Myself, and Myraah! (Who has super awesome stories you should totally check out!)**

**This is a story about Pokemon Black, but from the point of view of a very mysterious green haired boy! Go ahead fangirls! Scream his name at the tops of your lungs!  
Fangirls: NATURAL! HARMONIA! GROUPIS! (AKA: N!)**

**Thanks, now that I can't hear….**

**Okay this first chapter is written by the super awesome Myraah!**

**Enjoy! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 1: I want to be the very best!

"N?" N looked up. Standing before him was his father and several servants.

"Yes, father?"

"We are headed for Accumula Town to give the citizens some…motivation. Come." N stood up to follow the group out towards the town.

When at last they had arrived, N lost himself in the crowd that had gathered for Ghetsis' speech. He looked about. One face amongst the others looked strikingly familiar.

N took a step closer. It was the girl from before!

"Hey, Hilda! It looks like this man is going to give a speech. Let's listen!"

Hilda…so that was her name. Hilda nodded to the person she was with, a boy with black hair. They walked closer to the stand where Ghetsis stood. N found himself staring at her for a while until his father began to speak.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation."

"Pokémon Liberation?" the words echoed about the crowd. Ghetsis smiled. N knew Ghetsis wanted this. The foolishly ignorant amongst the crowd probably never considered Pokémon as being forced to fight and get hurt unendingly. Soon, soon they would change, N hoped. Ghetsis continued. N already knew what Ghetsis was going to speak of, yet he treated the matter like something new. He blamed himself for doing nothing before. After all, he was Team Plasma's king, was he not? It was his entire fault. The thought angered him more. Poor, poor Pokémon…

_"Don't worry, Hilda, that man isn't speaking the truth!"_

N turned to see who was speaking. The oshawott perched on Hilda's shoulder opened his mouth again._ "You are a very nice trainer, and I would never want to leave you!"_

N was shocked. This Pokémon, up until that moment, was the first N had ever heard speak nicely about a person. Other than how they did with himself.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis and his men turned to leave.

The townsfolk began to talk. "So, what should we do?" a voice said. Most of the people left for their homes, their minds full of confusion, accepting what they had been told. Soon, the crowd was empty, except for Hilda and that other boy. N walked over.

"Your Pokémon, just now, it was saying…" N began before the black haired boy cut him off.

"Hold on, you speak too fast. What are you talking about, Pokémon talking?" N sighed.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"I'm Cheren, and this is my friend Hilda. We have been asked by Professor Juniper herself to take the Pokédex and fill it out!"

"The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" The two stared, without speaking a word. N turned to face Hilda.

"Well, Hilda, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N sent out one of his closest friends, Purrloin. He had no intention of hurting his Pokémon, but he wanted to hear more from Hilda's Pokémon.

_"Hilda is a wonderful trainer! I am incredibly happy with her!"_ N was taken aback by the oshawott. He was…happy? Hilda stared confused. She shook her head and uttered a command. Oshawott hurled a beam of water at Purrloin. Purrloin turned to face N.

_"Don't worry! I'll win this! You don't have to feel bad for me!"_ N nodded. Over the years, Purrloin and N had had each other's backs. N knew he could trust Purrloin. "Okay, Purrloin, use Fury Swipes," N whispered, before Purrloin lunged at Oshawott and striked. Oshawott fell over.

"Come on, Oshawott! I have faith in you!" Oshawott smiled. He hurled another beam of water and Purrloin fell. N looked unhappily at his friend. Purrloin was hurt. He withdrew the Pokémon. N turned upwards to face Hilda and Cheren.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." He spoke with a tone of anger in his voice. N then walked off.

**-Author's FYI  
Ok, thumbs up? Thumbs down?**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI  
OK so here is my chapter. **

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Where it all began….

"Father I met a girl today." I breathed.  
"You what?" My father, Ghestis, asked.  
"I met a girl." I sighed. "She was so beautiful and so, powerful."  
"I don't want you going near her ever again." He looked me in the eye. His one red glass eye made me shiver.  
"But father." I began.  
"No buts Natural Hormonis Groupis!"  
"But…"  
"It is for the sake of the mission. Do you not want trainers separated from their pokemon?"  
"No I do."  
"Then you must forget get about this girl."  
"But…"  
"You are the king of team Plasma and you must do what's best for the team. And I forbid you to see this girl. Do you understand?"  
"Yes father."  
I began to think back to the time my father found when I was only about ten, six years ago.

I can hear the inner voices of Pokemon. You may think that is such a weird quality to have, and that I am a freak or something. But to me, it my whole world.

I never had a family. A human family I mean. The family I did have were the Pokemon of the forest. That was until one day a mysterious man showed up...  
"Come on Zoura lets play!" i laughed.  
"I don't wanna, i want to sleep a little longer!" Zoura, my bests friend in the world, whined. "Maybe later."  
"ok, later then!" I smiled.  
"Hey, Darmanitan! Do you want to play with me?" I smiled.  
"No, there is too much work to be done right now." He looked down at me, a big tree trunk in one hand. "But maybe later sport." And with the free hand he ruffled my hair and walked away.  
I tried to get some of my other friends to play with me. But it all ended the same way, and I was alone yet again.  
I sat against my favorite tree in my favorite spot in the forest. Thinking about all that had happened.  
Why did my parents abandoned me? Didn't they want a son? Maybe they knew about this weird ability and didn't want a freak for a son? Tears began to form and slowly started rolling down my cheeks.  
I covered my face with my knees and began to sob. No one wanted me in this world!  
"Excuse me, little boy? Are you okay?" A voice asked from above me.  
I froze, someone was talking to me, and it wasn't a Pokemon.  
"Excuse me," It said again. "Little boy. Are you okay?"  
I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. A tall man with long green hair stood there. One of his eyes was covered with a small red piece of glass, but he wore a friendly, welcoming smile.A long dark purple cloak with different designs on it, stretched my the top of his shoulders down to the ground. The man held out a hand.  
"Do you perhaps live here, little boy?" The man asked.  
I nodded.

"And what is your name?"  
I stayed silent. I didn't have a name. None of the Pokemon really called me something in specific. Only Darmanitan called me something, and that was sport. But i really doubt that is a name.  
I shook my head.  
"Do you not have a name?"  
My head bobbed up and down.  
"oh I see.'" he looked away for a second. "My name is Ghestis. No name."  
"No name?" I breathed.  
"Yes you have no name, so I guess your name is no name." Ghestis inquired.  
"No name..." I said again. trying to get what it felt like to say your own name.  
"How about we call you N, for short." Ghestis smiled.  
I stayed silent. N?  
"That or we can come up with a name ourselves. What do you think?"  
"I want a new name." I answered.  
"Ok, hmmm." Ghestis pondered.  
"Natural." I said plainly.  
"What?"  
"Harmonia."  
"Who?"  
"Groupis..." I said finally.  
"Is that what you want your name to be?" Ghestis asked.  
I nodded.  
"Ok Natural, do you want to come live with me. Where you will be ahppy all the time. And have all teh toys you can play with?"  
I thought for a second. "Can my friends come with me?"  
"Friends? What friends. I see no one." He looked around. "Come now, we must get going."  
"But..." I began.  
"Come now N. We must get going." He grabbed one of my hands and began to drag me out of the forest.  
I looked behind me. All of my friends watched helpless from behind the bushes, tears in their eyes. i waved with my other hand.  
Zoura was missing from the group. Where could he be?  
Something jumped onto my back and crawled up to my shoulder.  
"Don't worry N." It whispered. "You're not alone."  
"Thanks Zoura."I whispered.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI  
Hello internet users! I am Reshiramgirl88 and this is another installment in, The Pokémon Liberation Project!  
Ok, umm I have a few things to say before the chapter.  
Reshigirl: Please be nice. That was very mean to say. Yeah we might all have opinions but saying that was just down right rude! So what, this is her story. She personally asked me to do this. So if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. She maybe likes Oshawott, and maybe she likes the name Hilda over White or Tokyuo. So what, this is her story. So be nice.**

**Ummm, also, I will not be here next week. I am going to Virginia on vacation. So I will not be able to write. But after I get back it will time for school to start back up so there will be fewer chapters. I hope you all enjoyed your summer. I will try my best o update all my stories before I leave on Sunday.**

**Oh I have a little challenge for you. **

**I triple dog dare all of you to go check Myraah's stories and her profile. You will be amzed at her talent. Her stories are very awesome, SO go check them out!  
Now onto the story!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! N-JOY!**

Chapter 3: Mysteries at the Museum

I sat down on my bed, with Zorua on his shoulders and Purrloin on his lap. Normally the two got along, and today was no exception. I smiled. If humans want to be with Pokémon, I won't be the one to stop them. But why cage them and degrade them? I paused. I didn't keep my Pokémon in Poké Balls, thus we were able to stay good friends. But today I had seen another who had a good bond with her Pokémon. Hilda…

But why? She, like the rest, kept her Pokémon in Poké Balls. Yet her oshawott cared about her. Maybe not all trainers were bad. Maybe they had a friendship with Pokémon as I did. Hilda; she wasn't like the rest. She had proven this to me. Maybe my father and I could settle a different approach.

"N, your father wishes to speak with you," I looked up. It was Concordia. I grinned. She was like a big sister to me, her and Anthea. Ever since Ghetsis took me in, everyone has treated me like family. I am extremely grateful…

"Okay. Where might he be?" I asked as I lay the two Pokémon on my bed to sleep peacefully.

"Follow me. I'll take you to him."

I walked beside Concordia down the hall. She led me to a large room. Inside, Ghetsis was giving orders to his lieutenants. As I entered he turned to face me. "Ah, N!" He put on a smile. "Ready to cooperate?"

At first I did not understand what he meant. Then I realized he was referring to Hilda.

"Anyways, we are spreading out our message. I am sending some of our people to Striaton City to take care of some business…" the men behind him smirked. I ignored them. "And as for Nacrene City, that's where you will be! Spread the word out to anyone you can! Can you do this?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Good, good! Go on, I will see you when you are through!" I walked out of his room. Zorua and Purrloin came running to me. I guess they had enough napping for the present. I stroked the fur of each and we walked.

"Hey, N!" I heard the whisper. I turned to see Anthea walking my way.

"Hey Anthea!" I grinned.

"I hear you're going to Nacrene City, am I right?" I nodded.

"Well, that's far from here. My Pokémon can help you!" Reniculus popped out from behind Anthea.

_"I can take you to Nacrene City, N! Just shut your eyes!"_ I closed them, and felt my body growing numb.

_"Open!"_ I blinked my eyes, and when I looked around I realized I was in Nacrene City. I thanked Reniculus, and he teleported back to Anthea.

"Okay," I whispered, "time to show these people the truth."

I headed for the museum. I was sure that a museum would serve as an area where many trainers would lounge. As I opened the doors, I stood face to a large skeleton.

"Welcome to the Nacrene City Museum! May I interest you in a tour?" I looked at the speaker. A tall man in a scientist's coat stood before me. I had the time to spare, so I nodded. He led me around the exhibits.

"This is the skeleton of an ancient Pokémon! The name of which I wish I knew, but alas, it is a mystery. It is really that ancient!" I quickly identified the skeleton as Dragonite, a Pokémon not of Unova. Its home was far away, in a region known as Johto. But how did the skeleton end here?

"…Yes and moving on, the next item on the agenda is not as amazing, but pretty to look at. I wish I could sit and tell you some amazing story about it, but all I can say is that it was found in Desert Resort. Have you ever been there?" I shook my head. I was hardly paying him any attention, though. Something about this stone was special, intriguing even. I couldn't place what, however.

I noticed the man moving, so I turned to follow.

"…And that's done! I hope you enjoyed the tour. My name's Dawes, by the way." I shook Dawes's hand and thanked him. He seemed pleased as he walked into a room marked, "staff room". When he had left my sight, I remembered my initial mission.

I scanned the room, only to see in disappointment that there were no trainers about. The museum was almost empty, even. I sighed as I headed for the exit. I opened the doors and light poured in. My eyesight was blinded for a second, but when it returned I saw Hilda in front of me.

"N, right?" I nodded.

She smiled. "Um, well I was thinking about what you said before, and now I'm left wondering-what exactly did you mean back in Accumula Town?"

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

"I…I guess so," she replied, with uncertainty in her voice.

"That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too."

I let Purrloin jump out to face Hilda's dewott. I smiled. The little fellow had grown closer to Hilda, and had evolved as well.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Dewott fired his shells out at Purrloin. Purrloin staggered back.

"Purrloin!" I fell down on my knees. Purrloin turned to me and smiled.

_"Don't worry! I'm fine!"_

"If you insist," I said, getting back up. "Purrloin! Payback!" Purrloin unleashed an orb of dark energy. Dewott fell down and stayed down. Hilda got on her knees as she pulled out Dewott's Poké Ball and whispered to her Pokémon. She smiled softly as she returned Dewott and send out a second Pokémon- Blitzle.

"Blitzle, we can do this! Charge!" Blitzle formed a shield of electricity around itself.

"Um, okay, Purrloin use growl!" I wasn't sure what Hilda's plan was, but I hoped that I could at least weaken it.

It didn't work.

"Now, unleash your power with shock wave!"

Purrloin was unable to battle after that attack. I picked him up and hugged him before sending Zorua out. I would treat them to something for their troubles later, maybe a poffin or berries.

"Zorua, avenge Purrloin! Use tackle!" As soon as I uttered the words I realized that I had made a mistake. Blitzle had the special ability static. Sure enough, Zorua's fur puffed up to go with the shock from Blitzle.

"We can finish this! Come on, one more shock wave!"

My poor, poor friends. I admitted defeat as I healed them. They must have been hurt, yet they stayed happy for me. I smiled for them. I turned to Hilda, who had once again given harm to my friends.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." I had a revelation then, at what power I would need. "Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" I walked off, heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI  
Hey this is my chapter. SO,**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
N-Joy!**

Chapter 4: More than a friend?

"N are you listening?" Ghestis asked.  
No I was not. I was dreaming about, her.  
"N! Pay attention! This is important!" He slammed a paper down in front of me.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
"As king you have certain duties!"  
"Maybe I don't want to be king!"  
"Natural Harmonia Groupis do you hear what you are even saying?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Is this about that girl, N?"  
I stayed silent.  
" I told you to take care of her!"  
"What did you want me to do kill her?"  
"Preferably."  
"Father, so you wanted me to commit murder?" I stared at him. This was my father, and he was really asking me to do such a thing?  
"For the sake of the team." He explained.  
"Father, she is not that much of a threat. She is just little girl after all." I looked at him, annoyed.  
"N! Do you even hear what you are saying! This 'little girl', has already beaten 3 gym leaders out of 8!"  
"Yeah 8!" I sighed and looked out the large window next to me.  
"AND she has taken half of our troops already!"  
"So what?"  
"SO WHAT? So what is that she is a major threat! If you want an ideal world, this girl has to be eliminated."  
I sighed, trying my best to ignore my father's ranting.  
"She has been spotted in Nimbasa." He calmed down a little. "I am assigning you there got it?"  
He took me by surprise. "What, me?"  
"Yes, you." He stared at me. "Take her down. Kill all her dreams."  
He paused for a second.  
"Break her heart." Ghestis smirked.  
"Break her heart? What are you talking about?" I asked, trying my best to keep cool  
"I know you two have a thing going on. Forbidden love. You love her, she loves you."  
"I have no Idea what you are talking about." I looked away from his gaze.  
"N, I know. So give up the act and get a move on!" He stood up and left the room.  
Most of Unova had been conquered by Team Plasma, or would have been if it weren't for Hilda. But there was something about her that mad my heart stop every time I saw her.  
I made my way from our hide away castle towards Nimbasa city by Zoura's illusion of a Tranquill.  
We got in there in no time. From Plasma related sources, I had heard Hilda would be here at exactly 1:00! But right now it was only 11:00, which meant I had two hours to goof off and do whatever I pleased.  
I began to stroll down the streets of Nimbasa, letting my mind wander.  
Zoura walked by my side while the rest of my friends rested in their pokeballs.  
"N?" Zoura looked up at me with wonder in his eyes.  
"Yes what is it Zoura?" I asked.  
"Do you like her?"  
"Like who?" I asked, even though I knew who exactly he was talking about.  
"That trainer girl. The one we always are battling. You know the girl that is against your logic."  
"She is not against my logic, Zoura." I said hastily and picked up the pace.  
"HEY!" He raced after me. "I am just wondering. DO you 'like' her?"  
"As a friend?" I teased.  
"NO! AS you know, more than a friend." He was becoming flustered.  
"Well she is girl….." My face became instantly hot. "And she happens to be my frined."  
"So is she your girlfriend?" He looked completely confused.  
"Well I guess so…" I blushed, hoping my fox friend didn't notice.  
"So you do like her. Like, like her."He smirked.  
"Zoura! Don't be ridiculous!" I said, flustered.  
A bell rang in the distance. The bell chimed once, signaling it was one o'clock.  
"Come on Zoura we got to go!" I raced off into the direction of the amusement park, knowing Hilda would want to go there first because of the gym.  
"Hey wait up N!" He called after me.  
"No time! Just run!"  
We raced through the streets of Nimbasa and eventually made it just in time. We stopped right at the entrance and waited.  
"Does my hair look ok?" I looked at my reflection on the metal poll.  
"Wonderful." Zoura said flatly.  
"Zoura be nice." I peered at the reflection. Hilda was approaching with two people at her sides. "Quick! Zoura return!" I pulled out Zoura's pokeball and he returned to his capsule.  
Hilda was talking with both of her friends, smiles all over their faces. She smiled and waved as her friends walked away. One toward the battle subway and the other toward the Pokémon musical. But she kept going, heading straight for me.  
I took one last look at my reflection.  
"N? Is that you?" Hilda asked from behind.  
I spun around. There she stood, heart stopped. "Yeah, Hilda. Are you looking for Team Plamsa?"  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."  
I recited the script I and thought of in my head. "Then follow me, I thought I saw them by the Ferris wheel."  
I began toward the large Ferris wheel in the center of the park.  
I pushed through the crowd. "Hey watch where you are going!"  
"Watch where you are!" I shouted back.  
"N!" Hilda screeched from behind me.  
I spun around. She was lost in the crowd. Due to her height disadvantage she couldn't see where I was.  
"N! Where are you?"Hilda became frantic.  
"Hold on Hilda! I am coming!" I pushed back into the crowd. Heading straight for the short trainer.  
I found her in the middle and held out my hand for her to take. "Come on, with me. Together."  
She nodded. "Yeah, you're right." And she took my hand.  
We made our wasy through the bustling crowd back towards the Ferris wheel.  
"I think we would be able to see them from the top of the Ferris wheel." I lied.  
"Oh, ok." She hopped into an empty car. I followed after her.  
The door shut behind me and the car was lifted in the air.  
"Hilda…." I said, breaking the silence.  
"What is it N?" She looked at me eyes, that broke my heart into two pieces. How would I tell her?  
"I am….." I began.  
"Wow! Look at that!" She looked out the window. "All the people down there look like little ants now!"  
I laughed. "Yes, yes they do."  
Then things returned to a sour mood. "Hilda. I have to confess something to you."  
"Yes, what is it N? You can tell me."  
The words got caught in my throat. "I am the king of Team Plasma."  
She stayed silent.  
They entire car was silent except the hum of the air condition overhead.  
"Hilda…" I began.  
"Don't!" She said simply. "N! Why would you say such a thing?"  
"To protect you." I tried to explain.  
"To protect me?" Hilda began to laugh. "Protect me? I don't need your protection N!"  
"But Hilda…."  
"N! I can handle myself."  
"Hilda…."  
"What N?"  
"I love you…."  
And the rest of the ride was rode in awkward silence.  
**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI**

**SO this chapter is from Myraah! N-JOY!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: Not your biggest fan…..

It seemed like ages before the Ferris wheel ride came to an end. Hilda stepped off, and I followed. Before I could say another word, she was running off towards the musical. I sighed. My feet felt heavy as I returned to the castle. Everything about the walk seemed disappointing and unforgiving.  
"So, did you crush her dreams?" Ghetsis asked when I finally reached home.  
"Well, she doesn't like me at all now, if that helps," I grumbled. Ghetsis laughed.  
"Well, that's good. I would hope the same feeling belongs to you."  
No it didn't.  
Ghetsis saw me frown. He came and sat beside me. I was surprised- this wasn't the Ghetsis I knew. I had not received compassion from him since I first met him.  
"N, you are sad because you are only seeing the down of things. Think about it. If the girl no longer likes you, then you can follow my orders more easily, correct? Besides, she is just an impediment to our plans. You need to realize this. Everything will go like I-I mean we planned."  
"Will it?" I snapped. I immediately regretted this and feared how my father would punish me for behaving so, but he just laughed.  
"N, you are star struck beyond relief," he said as he headed to the exit of my room.

"N?" I blinked my eyes. I had fallen asleep.  
"N, did you hear me?"  
"Sorry, Anthea. Was there something you wanted?"  
"Ghetsis wants to speak with you."  
Great. He probably wants me to go and challenge Hilda again. But, I can't face her again, can I? I sighed.  
"Coming," I muttered. We walked out of my room. Ghetsis stood in the hallway.  
"N! We need to talk." He gestured for Anthea to leave. "Thank you for waking him, Anthea." She nodded as she walked off. I walked alongside Ghetsis.  
"N, now comes our decision for the next plot of actions. I remember that from returning from Nacrene City you claimed you would need the assistance of Zekrom. I looked into the thought. You know the history of Reshiram and Zekrom, don't you?" I nodded. "Well, I will repeat it anyway. Zekrom and Reshiram were both once one Pokémon. But the two princes fought and the Pokémon split into two, one following one prince and the other the other. So, if you revived Zekrom, someone would need to revive Reshiram. If you fought the wielder of Reshiram, then you would be proclaimed the "Chosen Champion". Then all of Unova would be subject to following you! Instantly they would release their Pokémon! So," He paused for a moment to pull out a stack of papers, "I sent the Shadow Triad on a quest. Each one was to keep eye on the girl you like and her friends. Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren proved to each be different sorts of people! Take a look." I took the papers. He was right; each of them had different personalities. "You see Cheren pursues strength, and will be insistent on getting it. He could not be suitable to be chosen by Reshiram. Bianca, on the other hand, she is like the opposite. She has finally agreed that she will never obtain the strength of her friends and feels she is not fit to even be a trainer. Reshiram would never side with the weak-minded. But Hilda, Hilda is something else. She is neither power-hungry nor is she weak-minded. I believe she is the one to become Reshiram's chosen one. As much an impediment she has been we need to set her as the Champion. Now, we need to keep her set back for a little while, she is climbing up the ladder of beating gym leaders too quickly. I set a trap to keep her busy for the moment while we set up the rest. I have put troops in Driftveil City to slow her down, and I have also planted a Galvantula nest on the entrance to Chargestone Cave. Such a nest can only be removed by Clay, the gym leader there. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. What you're saying is that he will not open the nest for a trainer who has not battled him yet, and he will not battle any trainer with team Plasma in the City, correct?" Ghetsis smiled.  
"Good. You catch on well. Now, you need to get the Dark Stone. Where you will find it, I wouldn't know, but I will leave that part to you. Be warned, however, you will need to find it fast; the traps I have placed will not slow Hilda down forever."  
"Okay, I will begin my search then," I said, walking out to the exit.  
"N!" I turned.  
"Zoura! Can I help you?"  
"The question is, can I help you. You see, I overheard your conversation with Ghetsis. I think I may be able to help!"  
"Really? How so?" Zoura grinned.  
"You forget that I am a Dark-type Pokémon. Finding a Dark Stone would be no problem!"  
"Ooh! Me too! I'm also a Dark-type, N! Take me with you!" Purrloin ran up beside Zoura. I smiled.  
"Okay, then! Where do you suspect we should look?" My friends looked to their paws. I stood patiently, waiting for a response. After some time, Zoura looked up.  
"N! I've got it! Chargestone Cave!"  
"Chargestone Cave? Why would the stone be in Chargestone cave?"  
"N, trust me on this!"  
"Okay…." We headed out to Chargestone cave.

"Zoura, are you sure the stone is here?" We had been looking for a long time.  
"I'm sure of it N!"  
"Zoura, if we don't find it soon, I think we should look elsewhere."  
"No, N! Zoura is right! It should be right around here!" I turned to face Purrloin, when I saw something else catch my eye.  
"Hey, isn't that the Shadow Triad? And someone is with them!"  
"Um, gotta go! Purrloin, I, um, I think it's over there!" Both Pokémon jolted out of my sight. I looked again to see that now the people coming my way were close enough that I could identify the fourth member.  
"Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" the girl shouted, trying to release her arms from the Shadow Triad's grasp.  
"Hilda? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hey, you three, release her!"  
"But,"  
"No buts! I am your King, and you are to listen to me!" They sighed and teleported away.  
"N, what was all that about?" Hilda seemed angry.  
"Hilda, that was the Shadow Triad. They were the ones to plant the Galvantula nest by the cave."  
"But, why?" I didn't really know how to answer. I paused in an attempt to word an answer out.  
"N, what's going on," Hilda's anger had melted into fear.  
"You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you that I say that?" Hilda looked quizzically at me, before nodding.  
"Of course. Such news should be a surprise."  
"N, you're not really making sense."  
"Ghetsis asked the Shadow Triad to keep an eye out on you and your friends. They have come with a conclusion. Cheren pursues strength and nothing but. Poor Bianca has accepted the sad fate that she will never be able to become a trainer like her friends. And you…you are neutral, it seems. Which is good, apparently. So Ghetsis has chosen you as the successor of Reshiram."  
"Reshiram? The Pokémon I used to hear about in stories? The one who turned into the light stone waiting for the hero to come? You think that's me?"  
"Yes. But it can only be proved when you have the stone." Hilda stayed silent. At least she understood the whole of the state.  
"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill! Hilda, do you have a dream of your own?"  
"Yes, N, yes I do."

"You have a dream…that is wonderful. I encourage you to follow your dream and to make it come true!"  
"Hilda? Is that you? Who are you talking to?" A woman walked into view with a girl, who I believe was Bianca. The woman I recognized was the Pokémon professor of Unova, Professor Juniper.  
"Uh, Professor, this is my friend N. N, this is the-"  
"The Pokémon Professor, I know." I interrupted, anger rising within me. "Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?" The Professor looked taken aback.  
"Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?"  
"Why, you," I growled. "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" I stomped off. I turned to see Hilda, then turned away again.  
"N! Lo-ok what I found!" I turned. Zoura had a stone.  
"Zoura, is this, no, it can't be, is it?"  
"Yup! Behold the dark stone!"

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI  
Sorry this one is sort of short!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: The Dark Stone

"Zoura! Purloin! Where did you find this?"I asked, speechless.  
"Oh you know. Just stuck in the middle of rock over there." Zoura pointed out.  
"This is..." I paused, trying find the right words to describe it. "Amazing! Do you understand what is going to happen now?"  
"Not really..." Purrloin admitted.  
I laughed, these two Pokemon really are my friends.  
"Now that I have the stone, we can summon Zekrom!"  
"But don't you need a Hero of ideals?" Zoura tilted his head to the side.  
"Yeah, N" Purrloin butted in. "Who are you going to get to do the job?"  
I laughed again. "You silly Pokemon. I am the hero."  
The both stayed silent.  
"Whats the matter?" I asked.  
"Sir, we need to get moving!" A Plasma grunt came up behind me.  
"Yes, I guess you are right. Gather the troops and move shall all move on to the next town, Mistralton city."  
"Yes sir, lord N" the grunts saluted and hurried away into the cave.  
"Come on you two. We have a date with destiny!" I began to walk through he cave, bustling with energy.  
"Keep up you two, we need to get out of here before its dark, not to mention find a place for the night." i whispered to my Pokemon friends behind me.  
"But N, i am so tired from walking..." Zoura complained.  
"Me too..." Purrloin agreed.  
I let out a sigh. "Ok..." I lifted up the two and laid them on my shoulders.  
I took the dark stone and attached it to a special case on my necklace.  
Not before long there was the sound of heavy snoring coming from either side of my shoulder.  
I let out a laugh, but not loud enough to wake my sleeping friends.  
After a few minutes of trudging through the electrifying cave we finally came to the exit. It was already sun down by the time we finally made it out.  
I knew we couldn't go to the Pokemon center, that would draw too much attention. And if headed back to the castle now, it would be midnight by the time we arrived.  
I walked thorough the town, a soft drizzle fell on our heads. Knowing this light rain would not last long and it would soon turn into a severe thunderstorm. I quickly searched for any sign of a shelter.  
The three of trudging into the rain, away from Mistralton city, found our selves soon all the way to Icirrius city. Just in the distance a tower loomed high above any buildings in the city Dragonspiral Tower. That was our next target. And also the perfect place for the night.  
By the time we reached the entrance, it was a full-blown storm. I rushed in to take cover from the storm. Even though the building was damaged here and there it still sheltered us from the storm.  
I made my way to the top of the building and setup a little makeshift camp for the night.  
I sat the two sleeping Pokemon next to me and shut my eyes. Thunder boomed in the distance, and I fell silently asleep. While the dark stone glowed a neon blue.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI  
And knows it time for another chapter of THE POKEMON LIBERATION PROJECT!  
This one is by the super amazing Myraah!  
N-JOY! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: The HERO of Truth

_"N! N, uh, GET UP! SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOIN ON HERE!"_ I jolted up. The stone on my neck was glowing a strong blue.  
"Aah!" I pulled off the stone from my necklace, and watched in mystery as it floated up, up, to the top of Dragonspiral Tower.  
_"Zorua, what's going on?"_  
"I..I don't know N! I woke up and that stone started to glow!" Zorua panicked. Beside him I heard a soft yawn.  
_"What are you two yapping about? Someone here is trying to sleep, and that someone is ME!"_  
"Purrloin, no more sleeping. We're headed to Dragonspiral Tower!" I picked up my friends onto my shoulders and began to run.

"N?" I stopped running to see some cloaked men behind me.  
"Giallo! How did you know I was here?" Giallo ordered his men to follow us towards the top.  
"I didn't. Ghetsis said you would reach here eventually, so he sent me here to be here when you were. I trust you have obtained the Dark Stone?"  
I nodded. "It's at the top. Giallo, I can't believe this! This means Zekrom has chosen me as the hero!"  
Giallo smiled. "Were you surprised? Who knows Pokémon better than you? You have a way with them of which I know no other Trainer to have. Now," Giallo cleared his throat, "I have brought with me recruits to keep any unwanted trainers away. After all, nothing peculiar has happened to this tower in ages! Trainers will want to see what has happened"  
"Well, okay, that's fine, but there is one trainer who I ask to come here. Hilda needs to see Zekrom unveil from the Dark Stone."  
"N, I must say something now. Ghetsis has told me contrariwise of how to deal with any trainer. Therefore, I will make you a compromise. If Hilda can make it to the top and have defeated all my troops, I will proclaim her worthy of seeing Zekrom at the head of the tower."  
I grinned. "Sure, that will be no problem for her anyway."

After a great deal of walking, I made it to the pinnacle of the tower. In front of me was the Dark Stone, now completely enveloped in a blue aura.  
"Zekrom, it is time. If I am the hero of ideals, show me now. Come forth!"  
"N!" I recognized the voice before turning. Hilda had already made it to the top. As I turned I put on a foolish grin.  
"Hilda, did you really think I wouldn't find Zekrom? I did tell you I would. Now, all there is left to do is to watch Zekrom appear before us!" by the end of my words I could see more and more light come from the stone. I stood back. Slowly the stone opened and revealed Zekrom. I opened my mouth in surprise. Like Hilda had mentioned before, the Pokémon I had heard of only in stories was now no more than ten feet in front of me.  
"What do you think, Hilda? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" Hilda kept silent. I continued.  
"Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality."  
"N, you're making a mistake, you don't get it…" Hilda whispered.  
"You're really persistent, aren't you?" I laughed quietly. "If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!"  
Hilda frowned. I laughed louder. Now was my moment, and I was enjoying every second.  
"Well, what will you do? My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone."  
"The…light stone?"  
"Yes. I'm sure you of all people will be able to find it. Soon enough, we shall see if you really are the Hero of truth, the one Reshiram seeks." I said no more, as I climbed onto the back of Zekrom and flew off the top of the tower out to where Hilda or her friends could not see me anymore.

"N, is that you?" I looked down to see Ghetsis on the ground below me.  
"Zekrom, we can land here," I whispered. Zekrom nodded and let me to the ground.  
"N, you've done it! I can't believe it! You have found the Dark Stone and become Zekrom's hero!"  
"Yes, father, I have," I said smiling. Ghetsis smiled even more.  
"Excellent! Astounding! I am amazed!" Ghetsis patted me on the back. "You have done me proud, N. Has Hilda found the Light Stone?"  
"No, not yet. Do you have any clues as to where it could be?"  
"Not a single clue, I'm afraid. But I believe I know someone who might." He pointed to Zekrom.  
"Right! Zekrom would be the most likely to know where Reshiram might be. Do you know where the light stone is, Zekrom?"  
_"Hmph. The traitor, Reshiram. Siding with the older prince, the fool. Where he might be, I am not certain. But something tells me you'll find him in Desert Resort."_  
"Desert Resort?" The name was familiar, like I had heard someone speak of it before.  
"Okay, that is where I'm headed. N, I am leaving for Desert Resort to see if the stone is really there. You're to watch the castle while I'm out!"  
"Alright, Father! Best of luck!"  
Once my father was out of sight, I remembered where I had heard Desert Resort from.

The museum in Nacrene City.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI  
I'm back! Did you miss me?  
Well here is a whole bunch of chapters I didn't get to update before I left!  
If you want to review this story can you please go and do it on Myraah's story. She really needs reviews. So please? Please, I don't deserve reviews for this story. This story wouldn't exist if it weren't for Myraah, so go review hers!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

I strolled through the halls of the large castle. The halls went on forever, seeming to be never ending. I had almost stopped and was about to head back to my chamber when I stumbled upon a door all boarded.  
A large yellow banner was scrawled over the frame. "Authorized personal only, enter at your our risk."

I stared at the disclosed door for a few minutes. Trying to think what was behind the door.

That was when it hit me.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

I solemnly paced one hand on the door, crying.

This was the room I spent most of my life in. The happiest place on earth, according to my younger self.

My hand slid down the metal surface, painted to look like wood on either sides. It stopped at the door knob, it paused there for a moment, waiting for a command.

Ever so slowly the cold surface beneath my fingertips turned with ease. I pushed the door, it let out a low moan, an ever so familiar moan, as it creaked inside.

The room was pitch black, figures of black jutted out everywhere.

My hand slid against the cold stone wall, searching for the metallic switch.

My fingertips touched something cold and metal and in an instant the entire room was engulfed in a bright light.

Different colors filled the room.

My shoes clicked against the floor as I made my way inside.

The door easily groaned shut behind me.

A basketball net blew in the wind of the air conditioning.

Pokedolls littered the floor.

A tall and long skateboard ramp rose from out of the cloudy floor and touched the pink checkered walls.

My beloved train set lay at my feet, broken and in irreplaceable pieces.

I look around, nothing much had changed after all this time.

Except one thing….

A little toy village sat in the far corner of the room. I never remember playing with that.

Multiple dolls were scattered all over the floor. Most of them looked very familiar to me. One was my father. Another resembled Cheren and one of Bianca. There were multiple dolls that were similar to Plamsa grunts. But four really stuck out from the rest. Two human, the other two Pokémon.

A Reshiram and a Zekrom stood facing each other, looking like they were about to battle, to the death.

But just in front of either stood the two humans. In front of Reshiram a doll of Hilda sat. And in front of Zekrom a doll that looked exactly like me laid.

But the two humans were not in battle stance. Rather either of their fabric lips touched each other.

Hilda and I were kissing. Like we were in….love?

The door slowly creaked open.

I tensed up, preparing to explain to the person at the door why I was in here.

"N? What are you doing in here?" Father asked.

I turned around, his face was full in shock.

"Father…." I began.

"No, N." His face softened. "It is quiet all right. I knew you would wind up in here eventually. It was wrong for me to board up this old room." One of his gloved hands stroked the wall as he smiled softly.

"But….." I protested.  
"N I am not mad. Now come on it is time for dinner anyway. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow anyway." He walked out of the room.

I maneuvered my way across the trying my best not to disturb anything.

"Come on. We have much to discuss." Father directed as we went down the hall.  
"Father does that mean?" I grew excited.

"Yes, the location of the light stone was not in the desert resort. But I have faith in this trainer of yours. She will defiantly find it." He smirked.

I jumped in the air. "Yahoo!"

"N! Calm down. That just means the battle between the two legendary dragon drawls near."

"And that also means that I am going to the Pokémon league!" I jumped up again.

"Yes tomorrow….." He sighed.

"But that is good? Is it not?" I asked, curious why he was so disappointed.

"Yes it is. But the Pokémon league will not be a walk in the park, N. It will test every ounce of your strength."

"Yes, I know father." I nodded.

"After dinner I want you to go straight to bed, no shenanigans. Got it?"  
"Yes sir!"  
After dinner I walked back to my chamber with a million thoughts on my mind.

What did those two dolls mean? Am I ready to face Hilda? What will happen if I beat her? What happens if she wins? What happens if I really love her and let her win purposely?  
The last thought caught me off guard.

My heart fluttered as I pictured Hilda's perfect face.

Maybe I should let her win? But what will father say if he found out?

I feel onto my bed as soon as I enter my room. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all the possibilities.

The room was dark, a light turned on suddenly under the door. The pounding of rushed footsteps echoed down the hall.  
"Mast Ghestis! Master Ghestis!" The grunt yelled.

"What is it, underling?" Father snapped.  
"The light stone! The girl!" He stumbled over each word.  
"Spit it out already!" Father commanded.

"The girl! The trainer girl! She has found the light stone!"  
Hilda did it. She finally found it. Hilda has Reshiram. The battle of the dragons is drawing closer with every minute.

"What?" Father seemed surprised.

"The trainer girl has all eight badges and she has the light stone!" The grunt stammered.

The time was to come tomorrow. The final battle for Pokémon liberation was to occur tomorrow.

What will win? Truth? Or ideals? But the main question of it all was. Am I, Natural Harmonia Groupis, really ready to fulfill my life long goal of liberating all Pokémon from their trainers? Am I ready to face Hilda, for the last time?

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: One down, three to go…..

_"N, are you worried?"_

"Yeah, Purrloin, I am."

_"I think you can do it. The Champion will wet his pants once he's seen you in battle!"_

"Thanks Zoura."

"N? WHY DO I HEAR TALKING! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO SLEEP RIGHT AWAY!"

"Sorry!" the Pokemon beside my bed giggled. "You two, shh!"

_"N! It's morning! Are you going to get up, or am I going to have to use a move on you?"_

"Lemme sleep..." I pulled the covers over my face.

"N! You're going to get it!" I felt a strong attack hit my forehead.

_"_Gah!" I fell off of my bed.

"_I warned you N! Now get up!"_

_"_Okay, okay!" I laughed. "This time you win."

I pulled myself up from the floor. A figure burst into my room.

"N! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry father! I'm up now!"

"You HAVE to challenge the elite four today! I have NO patience for ANY foolishness you have in store!" He paused and glanced at my worried face. "Oh, N, yeah I'm angry, but a lot depends on you winning the challenge today! Fail it, and I cannot ensure anything good to happen to you." He growled before stomping off to yell at a passerby grunt.

I sighed as I strolled out of the room. I walked with little in mind but what Ghetsis had said. Severe as it was, he was right. If I failed the challenge, what would be of Team Plasma? No one would take us seriously. And no one would give a second thought to care about the feelings of their Pokemon. I would not let this happen. For Pokemon. Suddenly I felt my head crash into something.

"N! Are you alright?"I had walked into a wall.

"Yeah. I should have been more careful!"

"Who would be, with the stress you've with you? Anyways, at least I found you. I had been looking for you!" Concordia grinned.

"Me? Why?"

"I found some friend of yours that wanted to accompany you!"

"Huh? W-who?" from behind Concordia walked out Darmanitan from the forest. Tears smeared my face. I fell to my knees and hugged him.

_"Long time no see, old sport. How have you been?"_

"Oh, Darmanitan, I've missed you soo much!"

_"I have too. We worried about you, old sport. By the way," _Darmanitan paused and his expression changed to one of confusion, _"why do they call you N?"_

I laughed. "They wanted to give me a name, so I became N."

_"Ah, I see. Well, I hear you are headed to the Pokemon League? I hear it is very tough, and I would like to assist you in what ways I can."_

_"_I'd love your help! But how would you know about the Pokemon League? You have only ever lived in the forest!"

Darmanitan laughed. _"I have more knowledge than you could imagine, old sport."_

_"_Uh, okay. Well, anyways, lets go! To the Pokemon League!"

"_N, you know I could have teleported us here..." Zoura grumbled._

_"Or I could have flown us here..." Zekrom mumbled._

"Are you kidding? The experience was amazing, and I got more friends" I gestured towards Fraxure and Durant.

_"But my knees hurt..."_

"Quit complaining. We're here."

Standing before us was the building where stood the mighty Elite Four. It was the biggest building I have ever seen, second only to the Castle that was my home for years. I walked to the entrance and faced a guard.

"Name?" The guard in front of the building asked me.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius," I said, with a hint of determination in my voice.

"Hmm.. I believe I've heard the name before. Was it on T.V? Oh well, you've been registered for the Elite four challenge."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Still, your name, I know I've heard it before!" The man murmured quietly. "Was it when I was listening to a speech by that Ghetsis guy? Hmm..." He cleared his thoat. "Anyway, I shall warn you. If you lose to any of the Elite four, you'll have to start the challenge from the start again! Are you SURE you wish to proceed?"

"As sure as the sun rises and sets."

"Very well. Good luck!"

I walked down the hall. In front of me stood four sets of stairs and a circular pillar in the center. Engraved in the pillar were directions about the building. I followed a set of stairs towards one of the Elite Four, Shauntal. At the top of the staircase sat a young adult surrounded by piles of books and a pen.

"Uh, hello?" my outburst made the girl jump.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just trying to come up with an idea to write about! Hey, you seem like an interesting subject!" She pulled out a pad and her pen and began to write. "What's your story?"

"What's my story?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Well, for starters, why aren't your Pokemon in Pokeballs?"

"Why are yours caged against their own will?" Anger rose in my throat.

"Ooh, interesting principle. Well, mine will be out in a second as soon as out battle begins! That is why you came right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, wait no longer! Chandelure, I choose you!" Out of her Pokeball came a chandelier-like Pokemon.

"Okay, let's go Purrloin!" Purrloin ran up to face her opponent.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Resistance is futile….

The first battle of four had ended in success. It was so futile for people to resist. The outcome was certain every time. This world will be liberated.  
"Wow, what strong Pokémon," The ghost type opponent complimented.  
"Thank, you. We have certainly been training hard." I replied.  
"May write a book about you?" She pulled out a pen and paper.  
I hesitated then smiled "Why of course you can."  
"Ok then, first question. What is your name?"  
"Natural Harmonia Groupis."  
"Ok, moving on. Why are your Pokémon out of their pokeballs."  
This question really made me mad. "BECAUSE THEY DON'T DESRERVE TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN SUCH TINY CAPSULES! CONCEALED IN THE DARK ALL DAY! THEY DESERVE TO LIVE A FREE LIFE!"  
"Okay, then. What re your motives behind your little project?" She looked at me from over her glasses, like a librarian.  
"Well you see….." I began.  
Then static filled the room, followed by a muffled voice. "Shauntal, can you hear me. If the target is with you say nothing. But just listen. You need to keep him there for a long time if you can. Kepp him off track. Tell him you want to write a book about him or something. You know. Alder, over and out."  
Shauntal laughed for second. But after she saw I was not amused she zipped her lip.  
A yellow pad blinked just within walking distance I walked over to it. And in an instant I was teleported back to the main hall of the Pokémon league.  
The statue in the middle had one light on, in the direction of the room I had just come from.  
I only had three other opponents left, then the champion. And probably Hilda, nut I had yet to see any sign of her.  
I walked over to one of the random rooms, it was dark inside.  
The only light showed a small platform on four wheels.  
My Pokémon and I piled on and we were rolled up a large ramp.  
The wheel squeaked with effort under us.  
When we finally reached the top one single light was on. In the spotlight a large muscular man stood, his head bowed with a grin on his face. Almost as if he was expecting me.  
"It seems you have finally arrived." He grinned.  
"Marshal, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." I returned the gesture.  
"This is as far as you go, pretty boy. He looked up at me, grin still intact.  
"No actually." A smirk formed on my face. "I am going to succeed with my mission. AND I will be King of Unova. And get this. None of you can stop me."  
"Lets go Gurduur!" He tossed a pokeball in the air.  
"Your turn, darmantian."  
"Gurduur! Use Brick break!"  
"Darmanitan! Fire punch!"  
"Gurduur, use pound!"  
"Darmanitan! Fire blast!"  
Gurdurr, fainted. And Marshal sent out his next pokemon out of four, Timburr.  
"Timburr! Wake up slap!"  
"Darmantian!" Fire blast!"  
Timburr fell like Gurduur. Two down, two more to go.  
"You are strong!" marshal grunted. "But are you enough to handle my next Pokémon?"  
HE sent out a Conkeldurr.  
"Conkeldurr! Use hammer arm!"  
"Darmanitan! Fire punch!"  
"Conkeldurr, brick break!"  
Darmanitan fainted. I sent out Zoura!  
"Zoura! Transform!"  
"Conkeldurr! Use Hammer arm!"  
"Zoura! Use Hammer arm!"  
Conkeldurr, fainted. Only one more to go.  
"OK, Lets go! Sawk!"  
"Zoura! Transform!"  
"Sawk! Close combat!"  
"Zoura! Double kick!"  
"Sawk! Low sweep!"  
"Zoura! Make this count! Use Karate chop!"  
SAwk was unable to battle. I was the winner, like I knew I would be.  
"You're strong kid." Marshal complimented.  
"Whatever." I shrugged off.  
Another yellow pad flashed like in Shanel's room.  
"See ya!" I waved as I walked to the yellow pad.  
We returned tot eh main hall. Another light was up. Form the direction of Marshal.  
Two down, four more to go!  
Here I come Hilda, you better be ready! Soon you will see the logic behind my plans.  
MY Xtransiever wrung.  
I picked it up. "Hello?"  
"N? How is the pokemon league?" it was father.  
I held the device out so he could see the statue.  
"Ah very good N! Keep fighting!"  
"Any sign of Hilda?"  
He remained silent.  
"N, I want you to forget about her!" HE said after a few moments of silence.  
"But father!" I protested.  
"N, listen to me. This mission has been your life long dream. Are you really going to sacrifice it over just one girl?"  
"No….."  
"Good."  
"But father?"  
"What is it now, N?"  
"I think…"  
"You think what?"  
"I think I love her…."  
"Preposterous!"  
"But!"  
"N, what you are feeling is nothing more than admiration. You simply admire this girl's skills. You do not LOVE her."  
"But…."  
"No buts… End of discussion.  
"Yes father….."  
I hung up the xtransiever and let out a sigh.  
But I think I really do love her. I just can't seem to get her out of my head. Every where I go, all I think about is her.  
I think, I really love her.  
_"N? What is the matter?"_ Darmanitan asked.  
"Nothing." I sighed and looked away.  
_"He's having girl problems."_ Zorua whispered.  
"ZORUA!" My eyes widened.  
_"Well it's true!"_ He protested.  
I let out a sigh. "Well I guess your right. There is no way to cover it up."  
"N." Darmanitan looked at me with concern on his face.  
"I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me…." I looked down.  
"N? Is that you?" A voice asked from beyond the fence.  
I looked up. There she stood, perfect as ever.  
"Hilda? What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing here?" She smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be challenging the champion?"  
"Yes…."I replied, a little unsure.  
"Then get moving!" She laughed.  
I smiled at her." Ok, I will do it! Hilda! We ill battle! You will see! And I will be the winner!"  
"Yeah right!" She leaned against the fence.  
"Is that trash talk I hear?"  
"You bet!"  
"Bring it on!"  
"Anyday! Anytime!"  
_"Come on N!"_ Zoura pulled on my pant leg.  
"I gotta go." I laughed.  
"See you later." Hilda waved.  
"Yeah, later…."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 11: The champion

Like the first two battles, the last two of the Elite four ended in defeat.

For the opponent, that is.

"N! Look at that middle pillar! it's glowing!" It indeed, was glowing blue and shining bright.

"You're right! What's happening to it?"

"I think we're supposed to step in the glowing circle, N."

"That's preposterous!Keep away from it! You could get hurt!" With a small tremor the pillar began to fall. As did a circle of land around it. My friends jumped aboard the circle.

"N COME ON!" I sighed and joined them.

The circle we were standing on descended slowly. It stopped only when we had arrived at another floor. Ahead of us lay hundreds of steps towards a building that I could hardly see even with my head fully craned backwards.

"Is the Champion at the top..?" I heard more groaning from my Pokemon.

"I am NOT walking another step." Zorua collapsed on the stone floor.

"None of us are. I am flying us to the top!" I felt myself being lifted by a claw. As I turned I saw the claw was black, and it belonged to Zekrom.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Uh, Zekrom, can you loosen your grip on me a bit? You're pinching my shoulder.

"Loosen my grip? Sure!" He released me from his clutch. I fell downwards, screaming. Zekrom laughed as he grabbed me again, this time lowering me to the ground.

"Never again," I growled. Zekrom smirked.

"Okay."

"Well well well! Look who's finally here. I've been waiting, N. Now I will put an end to your rediculous behavior and show you that you have been wrong all this time." I growled at the speaker, Alder, who laughed diligently.

"No, on the contrary, I will show you."

"Okay then!" he pulled out his first Pokeball. "I'm ready.

"Accelgor, go! Put an end to this boy's foolishness!"

"Darmanitan, let's show him!" Darmanitan charged onto the field.

Alder grinned. "You go first."

"Such a gentleman," I smirked. "Darmanitan, Flame Wheel!"

"Accelgor, Bug Buzz!"

"Darmanitan, he's weak! Another Flame Wheel!"

"Accelgor? You okay buddy?" Accelgor didn't move. "Okay, return. Bouffalant, go!"

"Darmanitan, lets switch! Come out Zorua!"

"Alright! Bouffalant, lets use Head Charge!"

"Gah! Zorua, dodge it! Then use Crunch!" Zorua bit into Bouffalant's skin after the Pokemon had crashed into the wall.

"Come on, Bouffalant, get up! Use Mega Horn!"

"Zorua, Quick Attack before he can strike!"

"Looks like you're out, huh? Alright, rest up Bouffalant." He pulled out the Pokeball and sent Bouffalant back in.

"I think we can already see a winner, can you?" I laughed.

"Quiet! I haven't given up yet! You'll see! DRUDDIGON!"

"Zorua, wanna stay on the field?" Zorua nodded. "Okay, another Quick Attack!"

Alder grinned mischievously. "Zorua is a dark type, correct? That will cost him. Druddigon, Super Power!" Druddigon's hand glowed white as he slammed his fist into Zorua.

"Zorua! I picked up my friend.

"Did...did I do good N?" I smiled.

"You did fantastic. Thankyou Zorua." Zorua smiled. "Okay, let's use a dragon vs. a dragon! Fraxure out!"

"Outrage Druddigon!"

"Fraxure, Outrage as well!" We watched as the two burst out at each other, striking with full force. After some time, both fell to the ground.

"Fraxure, thank you." Darmanitan popped out and picked up Fraxure and placed him aside Zorua. "Darmanitan, wanna come back on the field?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that, old sport!"

"Okay!"

"Druddigon, return. Vanniluxe, let's go!"

"An ice type? Darmanitan, let's show Alder the fool what happens when you bring an ice type before a fire type. Fire Blast!" I shielded my eyes as sparks of fire spewed everywhere.

"Oh, no! Vanniluxe, stay strong! Acid Armor!"

"That won't help. Not when Darmanitan is the opponent! Flame Wheel!"

Alder sighed. 'You did great, buddy. Come back and relax now."

"Why do you pretend to be kind to your Pokemon? You are just a sad man who is famous for making his Pokemon fight without consent of their own," I yelled.

"That is something you are wrong about, buddy," he replied coolly. "Come on out, Escavalier!"

"Darmanitan, lets show Alder he is the one who is wrong. Fire Blast!" Without taking a chance to react, the Escavalier fell to the floor.

"Escavalier, are you alright? Return." with five of his Pokemon defeated, I glared softly at the fool.

"Ha! You are down to your last Pokemon! What chance do you have?"

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 12: The same way…

"Let's go! Volcarona!" Alder tossed his last pokeball in the air.

"Let's finish him off, Darmanitan!" I yelled.

It all came down to this.

Was it the end?  
Or just the beginning?  
"N! N! WAKE UP!" Zoura jumped on my face.

I woke up with a start, falling to the carpeted floor.

"Good! You're up!" Zoura smiled.

"I was having a perfectly good dream! Zoura!" I accused my fox friend.

"Of what? Your girlfriend?" He made kissy faces at me.

My face instantly turned a bright red. "NO! I was dreaming about the battle with Alder!"  
"The one that happened an hour?"  
"Yes…."  
"Anyway, I need to tell you something." His mood instantly became serious.

"What is it?"  
"They're not letting Hilda through." Zoura looked away.

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"The Seven sages, and the grunts have been ordered to prevent her from moving forward, from battling you!"  
"Who ordered that?" I grew annoyed, father knew I was looking forward to the battle with Hilda.

"Master Ghetsis."  
"Father?!"I spat. "I must see him at once!" I stood up, ready to head toward the door, when Zoura tackled my face.

"Zoura!" I grabbed the fluffy Pokémon and sat it down on the bed.

"You can't go! "The fox Pokémon begged.

"Why not?!" I aksed.

"Because." Zoura let out a sigh. "He didn't want you to know."  
"Why not? Then how did you find out?" I pestered Zoura.

"I may have, well, eavesdropped." He hesitantly laughed.

"Zoura!"

"Hey! Did you want to know? Or did you want to sleep for the rest if your life?"

"Sleep for….. What are you talking about?" I became flustered.

"Master Ghetsis put a sleep powder on you, a heavy one. One that could last forever."  
"Quit calling him that!"  
"Sorry, N." Zoura's head drooped.

"No, it's my fault. For letting my guard down."

"So. Now what you going to do?" Zoura perked up a little.

"I'm going to find Hilda! Of course!" I smiled, while I pulled my hat on my head.

"I'm right beside you, pal! "He jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Let's do it!" My hand touched the door knob, and I tried to turn it. It staid still in its place.

"What the!" My other hand flew to the knob, I struggled trying to turn it.

"It's locked!" I backed away.

"Oh well… Guess we aren't going to see Hilda." HE jumped off my shoulder.

"no! I'm not giving up this early. Someway you got in! Show me!"

"NO! It's for your own good!" Zoura growled.

"Zoura!" I was shocked.

"N! I hate seeing you unhappy! But you mustn't see Hilda anymore!"  
"Zoura! Please!" I begged.

"N! Please! Stop!" Zoura looked away.

"Zoura! I….I…..I LOVE HER!" I blurted out.

The fox pokemon grew silent.

"Zoura, my heart aches when she is gone. Please, you have to let me see her. I don't even need to battle her! I just need to tell her, to tell her. I love her."

"N…..Okay. Follow me…" Zoura sighed.

Zoura opened one of the ac vents and climbed in.

"Follow me." He said, without hesitation.

I maneuvered my way into the tight hole and shimmed after the fox Pokémon.

"Zoura," I said, when we traveled after a while.

"What?" there was some distaste in his voice.

"Why do you not want me seeing Hilda?" I asked.

HE stopped, midstride. "You really want to know N?" He dare not to look back at me.

"Of course!" I said, hastily.

"It's because…." The dark type was hesitant. "She is a distraction. This plan as to work."  
"Then why are you showing me the way out?"  
"Because I want to see you be happy….." Zoura started walking again. Not saying anymore.

I let out a sigh and followed.

We eventually reached an opening, light streaming in.

"Right this way." Zoura did not look me in the eyes.

The two of us climbed out. We were in the farthest corner of my old room. The air was cold and still. I shivered.

"Come on." Zoura lead the way to the door.

I reliantly followed.

The door creaked open and we rushed out into the hallway.

"This way!" zoura raced down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" I raced after him.

He rounded and I ran smack into someone. I fell to the floor.

"Zoura!" I shouted.

"N?" A gentle, feminine, voice asked.

I opened my eyes. Hilda was on the floor in front of me.

"Hilda? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Running from your stupid grunts and sages." She snapped.

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry."  
"I think she went this way! Quick after her!" A grunt exclaimed from down the hall.

"Come on!" I got up and pulled her to her feet. "Follow me."

Her hand was soft, yet firm in my hand. I pulled her down the hall way and stopped in front of a door, THE door.

I opened the door and walked in.

The cold air of the ac hit me like a wall.

"Where are we?" Hilda questioned.

"Hilda." I breathed, my breathe visible.

"N? What's the matter?" She reached up and stroked the side of my face, pushing a long stand away.

"I…." The words got caught in my throat.

"What is it?" Tears began to roll down from her eyes.

One of my hands reached up and brushed her tears away.

I could feel tears running down my own cheeks. "I…I…I love you….."  
She stayed silent, not saying anymore.

Silently, she moved closer. "I love you too." She kissed me, eyes closed.

Tears still rolled down my cheeks.

She felt the same way, I can't believe it. She feels the same away!  
The moment was perfect. I wish it lasted forever.

But then, the door to the room slowly creaked open. And a familiar voice spoke, shocked.

"N? What are you doing?"  
Father…..

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Author's FYI  
The end, is here.  
As you can probably tell. This is the last chapter. The last chapter of this story. Take it away Myraah….**

Chapter 13: Nobody's listening.

"N? What are you doing?"  
Father…..

"N. You disobeyed me, challenged my orders, and now this?! You..."

"Father!" I interrupted, my heart beating faster than ever before. "You deceived me because you thought I would fail. I'm going to prove you wrong! The hero of ideals versus the hero of truth! I'll win, and you'll be sorry for doubting me! Hilda, you ready?"

"What? Of course! Reshiram, let's show him!"

"Zekrom, come on!"

In my fury, I hadn't realized an hour had past. And within the hour, I...

"LOST? YOU LOST?!"

"I...can't believe it..."

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing Team Plasma with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

I stood quiet. I lost? My eyes trailed to the floor, full of shame.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."  
What was he talking about? I slowly looked up again to see Father walk up straight to my face.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid!" He spat in my face. "Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..."  
"Hilda!" He turned to face the frightened girl. "I would never have believed the great Pokémon Reshiram would choose someone like you. A weak fool who has destroyed N? It caught me completely off-guard." Ghetsis shook his head.  
"This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated!" He stomped towards her.  
"Hilda, WATCH OUT!" I ran forward.

"Move AWAY, you FREAK!" Ghetsis pushed me into the wall. My head slammed into the banister, and my vision became blurry. Yet I managed to see two people walk in.

"Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?" For once, I agreed with Cheren on something. What did Ghetsis mean?  
"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All my life, I had supported my father, had supported Team Plasma, and I was fooled? The basis behind the team was not what I had been led to believe? I was just a pawn used for world domination?

"You fool! That's a RIDICULOUS idea!" my vision became too blurry to see, but I recognized the voice.

Alder...

With that, my body gave up. I let go into a painful white-out.

"I AM PERFECTION!"

I blinked my eyes. What had happened? Ghetsis yelled more.

"I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"  
'oh please,' I thought. 'I would hardly call a world with you in it perfect, Ghetsis. You try to hurt Pokémon for your own benefit. People like you...leave this world imperfect.'  
I leaped up, my energy returning.

"N," Alder called, calmly, "Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"  
"Oh please. Don't try speaking to him. He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart."

I frowned, looking away from all of them.  
"Don't listen to him N! If anything, Ghetsis is the one without a human heart!"

"I agree, Cheren. He is quite pitiful."

"N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!"  
"But," I croaked, "I have no right to be hero!"

"Is that so? What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on... That's important, wouldn't you say?"

"Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?!"  
"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other." I turned again, facing him. He managed a soft smile. "There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."  
Cheren and Alder stepped forward, each grabbing the arms of Ghetsis. He fought to release himself, but the duo didn't let go of him. They led him out of the room. Leaving Hilda and me alone.

"N!" I felt myself being pulled into a hug. My shirt moistened from Hilda's tears. I shed some of my own.

"Hilda...I need to tell you something."

*Now is a good time to play some heart warming music!*

"Yeah N?"  
""It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." Hilda sent out her Samurott, managing a smile.  
"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything. Especially when I saw you...and everything would change. My heart would race, my mind would too. I would blush at the sight of you. I thought you would reject me, Hilda."  
"Never, N. I have felt the same about you since I met you." Normally, I would have been thrilled to hear this, but not now. I shook my head.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…" I paused, looking at the sun setting, the hues of pink shadowing the castle halls.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." I turned to Zekrom, my heart thumping, my tears increasing.  
"N...so what are you doing?" Hilda cried once more.

"Hilda...I have to go..."

"Wh-what?"

"I can't let Ghetsis use me again. I have to leave here for good," I whispered, hugging her again.

"N...I'll miss you..."

"I love you, Hilda,"

"I love you too, N."

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	14. In the end

**So this is the end, I guess? I will like to thank all of those of you that have read this story and really liked it. You are the best!  
In the end we had:  
Favorites: 1**

**Followers: 1**

**Reviews: 17**

**And a whooping total of 816 views! That is awesome! **

**Also, this chapter is in honor of my awesome coauthor. She is the coauthor anyone could ever have.**

**THIS IS ALL TO YOU MYRAAH!  
On July 16, 2013. An amazing author reviewed one of my stories, asking if I wanted to coauthor a story.**

_Haha you're a really good writer! Any chance of writing with me someday?_

**I had never done that before, well I sort of did. Someone asked before, but after I sent them my side of the chapter, I never heard from them again.**

**So of course, I immediately agreed!**

_Sure, why not? I will be happy too! Oh and thank you!_

**And that was the start of the Pokemon Liberation Project.**

**Thank you so much Myraah for this awesome opportunity. This was the best thing that ever happened. Thank you! I really N-Joyed it! HAHAHAHA! **

**Now, thank you all for your patience.**

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR AN INTERVIEW!  
**1) So, Hilda, N. Tell me. What do you think about the overall result of this story?

**N: **I will have to say I was very pleased with it. I mean. It really meet some of the key points to my life. Like how "he who shall be not be named" was actually using me. But I like how our authors hit the key details, but added their own, craziness to it. You know what I mean?

**Hilda: **It was...interesting. It gave me an opportunity to walk down memory lane, which was fun. I do agree with N, though. The authors may have gone a bit...haywire? Yes, haywire on the additions they made. But, I'll admit they were kind of funny to read through.

Who was your Closest Companion?

N: Ok, closest companion...Man this is a hard one. I guess I will have to go with Zoura, he has always been my wing man. Always there for, even I was like really young. So, uh, yeah. Zoura

Hilda: Definetely Samurott! I remember the day I met him, when he was just a little oshawott! Ahh, good times. Samurott has always been there for me, when I fought a Gym leader, or a team plasma grunt, the elite four, or even N's fa-

N: he who shall not be named.

Hilda: okay, he who shall not be named. But anyways, I think I could trust Samurott with anything.

Reshiramgirl88: Ok, hmmmm, closest companion. This is tuff! But I will have to say My Emboar Blaze! He is very strong, as Myraah can probably tell you. He is already a lv. 100. So he is my favorite member of my team! Take it away Myraah!

Myraah: ...yes, Blaze is strong...ahem moving on!  
My closest companion? Ampharos, I choose you! I have loved Ampharos since I was introduced to the pokemon games. I named mine Softspark, since it was an electric type, and it was FLUFFY! Man, that brings me back all those years ago when I first caught him...**  
***Myraah's speech has been cut short due to her nonstop blabbing about her love for Ampharos. She is currently being dragged away so the readers can be spared her unending talking*

^^ Unless you want to hear more about Softspark, then I can share stories . . . . . .

Favorite part of the story?

Reshiram: ummm, I guess my favorite part was towards the end when everyone took N's side.

Myraah: I had soo many parts I really liked. One of my faves is that ending scene, which i loved in the game. It was really heartwarming...and with the music to compliment...

**Thank you again Myraah, you are truly the best! Thank you so much for the wonderful opportunity. I hope we can do another story together. OH wait, we are doing another! A sequal to this story! Hahaha! Can't wait to start that one!  
Thank you again Myraah. This entire chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Read! Write! Review!**


End file.
